


I hate you, yet I can’t get enough of you

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF, musician RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, But only a little, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kells doesn’t know why he lets the older rapper Fuck and humiliate him, maybe it’s an addiction he can’t get away from.





	I hate you, yet I can’t get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and since they’re feuding, I wanted to write a fic about them. I edit this but there might be a few grammar mistakes.

Kells was on his way back to his home and It was a mild fall day in Cleveland. Wasn't too hot or not too cold either.

He was wearing a demim jacket with a fur collar on it, his phone was out and he was as playing some app game on it. 

He was so focused on it that he didn't see a BMW pull up next to him. The window of the car rolls down and the horn honks, making the young man jump and lose the game.

"Hey bean pole, get in." Kells turns his head and sees that it's Em. Kells rolls his eyes and Keeps walking. "Not fucking now, Marshall."

"First all only friends and family call me Marshall. Now get in before I get out and drag you in." 

Kells glares at the older man, but goes towards the car. "So other people can call you Marshall but not someone who you have sex with almost every week?"

"Just shut up and put on the damn seatbelt." Kells flips him off and puts it on before Em starts driving. "Why are you here? Other then to stalk me?"

"Here for an interview." Witch was true, but he only accepted to be in it just to see the other man. Em takes a turns and enters a parking lot of a Burger King.

"You want anything?"

"No. I'm good." When they get to the drive though, he places an order for two whopper meals. "I told you I didn't want anything yo."

"You need to eat. You're too fucking skinny. I like fucking bitches with a little meat on them." 

"If you're going to be a dick, I'm leaving." Kells hates it, when people make it comments on his body like that, it's not his fault he has a fast metabolism. "Calm down. I offer to buy food and you get all pissy." 

Soon they get their food and go to a hotel that em was staying at. Marshall grabs his phone, keys and the food. Kells scoffs when he sees it.

"How are you a millionaire but you still have a flip phone yo?" 

"So? It's less complicated then using an iPhone.” What the hell? How is using an iPhone complicated?  They head in the hotel and go in the elevator.

Em pushes the button for the sixth floor. When they get there he leads Kells to his room and unlocks it. "Nice crib." He says when they're inside. 

Em closes the door and goes to put the stuff down on the kitchen counter. "Strip and go to the bed."

"We just got in here-"

"Strip." Em says again and he says it in a low voice. Kells takes off his jacket, then shirt. Marshall then goes over to him and starts unblucking his belt. "Skinny jeans are stupid as hell, but your ass does look good in them."

Kelly was about give a replay but his pants get yanked down, cold air hitting his legs. Em grabs his hand gets him to the bed, he gives him a shove to get him on the bed.

Kells kicks off his shoes then jeans. "Turn over." The older man says and Kells does. Em grabs his boxers and starts tugging. 

"It's always a surprise that your ass is not covered in shitty tattoos" Kells was honestly getting more frustrated with the older man. 

"Will you just shut the fuck up and get on with it." He gets a slap on the ass, a hard one at that. "You don't give the orders faggot." Marshall growls.

"Fuck you." Kells spits back. Em gives him another hard slap and spreads his cheeks open, getting a look at his hole. Em reaches over to the drawer by the bed and takes out a bottle of lube.

"You're lucky I brought actual lube this time. I know you didn't like it when I used my spit the last time. Must of hurt like a bitch." He squirts the lube on his hands and rubs them together.  

He spreads the ass cheeks again and puts a finger on the tight hole, making Kells gasp. "Fucking tight as a bitch." Em mumbles. He thrust his finger in and Kells whimpers a little.

Em smirks and goes deeper, hitting his prostate. "Fuck." The other man groans. Em puts a second finger in and scissors them. "You ever thought about quitting the rap game and becoming a whore? You probably be better at it"

"You're an ass-Ah!" His prostate is hit again and em strenches his finger wide to get him to open up more. 

Em adds one more finger and gives them a twist, more sweet noises were coming out of Kells mouth and Em just loves it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the younger rapper is cute. 

After a few more minutes of fingering, he takes them out and Kells had to bite his lip to keep from whining when they pulled out. 

"Are you going to be a good bitch and scream for me when I fuck you?"

"I rather jump off a building."

He gets one more slap on the ass for that remark and Em starts to unbuckle his pants. He gets the lube bottle again and gets his dick wet.

He sinks into the younger man and lets him get used to the feeling before thrusting. he’s thrusting hard and fast. “Feel so good around my cock.”

Kells moans in pleasure as his prostate gets hit. “Yeah you love my dick, don’t you? you little slut.” Em grabs his hips and squeezes them a little as he keeps thrusting. 

Em bends his head down and gives a bite to Kell’s neck and the younger rapper gives out a whimper. Em pulls all the way out and slams back in.

He spreads one ass cheek to watch his dick go in and out of that tight hole. A smirk gets on his face and he goes slow. “Y-You fucking dipshit, stop teasing.”

“If you want me to go faster, ask nicely. Say please fuck me like a bitch.” 

“Go to hell.” 

Em shrugs and pulls out. “Then you must not wanna get fucked.” Kells had just about enough. “Fucking Fine! Please fuck me, All right!”

“You forgot to say like a bitch.”

“I will kick you in the balls.” Em only snickers, he loves that Kells has a bit of fire to him. So he slides back in and goes back to fucking him at a fast pace. 

In a few minutes Em is coming inside of him and kelly is coming on the sheets. They both pant a little and Marshall pulls out. 

Kells winces when he feels come leak out of him. “Fuck I needed that.” Em says while zipping up. “You have a sweet ass on you.” 

“Whatever.” Kelly mumbles. He gets up and goes over to his clothes and starts putting them on. After he’s fully dressed he goes over to the counter and grabs the Burger King bag and takes out a wrapped whopper. He gets it of the wrapper and starts eating. 

“Hey?”

“What?”

“You think when you’re done eating, you can give me a blow job? I’m still kind of horny.” Kells just rolls his eyes and grabs the Burger King bag then his shoes. 

Once they’re on, He starts walking out the door. “Hey, The second whopper is mine!”

Kells only response was sticking his middle finger to him. Em thinks about going after him, but the kid could use two burgers. Anything to gain some kind of weight on him.  
————  
When Kells is back outside, his phone pings from a Notification. He takes it out and it’s text message from the other rapper.

“Wanna come over Friday?”

Kelly thinks about it for Moment before typing.

“Yes.”


End file.
